As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2963824, a movable blade-body type safety razor is provided with a frame body made up of a front guard, a pair of side frame portions, and a back frame portion on a blade base. Inside the frame body, arranged are a plurality of elastic arms and a plurality of blade-body placing members connected thereto. Of these blade-body placing members, a front blade body is arranged on a blade-body placing member on the top side, whereas a back blade body is arranged on a blade-body placing member on the bottom side. Both blade bodies are arranged inside the frame body and also held between a holding portion disposed on a top plate and the blade-body placing members. Therefore, both blade bodies are elastically supported on the blade base so as to be movable together with the top plate and each of the blade-body placing members and also by each of the elastic arms.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2963824